


Thin Red Line

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Scríofa ag Rua [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: For most, soul mates are your best friend and they complete you. But not everyone falls into that category. Narcissa Malfoy is one of those people.
Relationships: Narcissa Black & Oliver Wood, Narcissa Black/Oliver Wood
Series: Scríofa ag Rua [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965694
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Draco's Drabbles, RAREHPBINGO





	Thin Red Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paramour_Party](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramour_Party/gifts).



> Day four of 31 Days of Writing Challenge, also written for Draco's Den August 28th Roll-a-Drabble, and HP Rare Bingo.
> 
> 31 Days: Challenge given to me by someone else-SoulmateAU. Person A is able to see the red string of fate tied to their finger. They follow it and come across Person B on the other end.  
> DD RaD: Narcissa/Oliver-Soulmate  
> HP Rare Bingo square G1: "Why are you lying to me?"
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella for reading this over for me. If there are any errors after she read it over, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from the HP world. The title of my story is in no way associated with either the movie or novel of the same name.

Narcissa was only twenty when the faint red line appeared underneath her wedding band. When she first noticed it, Narcissa knew she had to hide it. Her husband was knee-deep in following the Dark Lord, and she didn’t want to risk an innocent child’s life. So she wove a series of strong glamour and protection charms into her wedding band and cast one last spell on the ring that would allow only her to remove it.

That had been in 1975, nearly twenty-five years ago. And she still had no idea who her soul mate was. Well, that wasn’t quite right because as of a few minutes ago, her soul mate appeared on the doorstep of her new Kensington townhome.

If she was completely honest with herself, she was surprised that he was still there as she had called him a liar when he first told her.

“Why are you lying to me?” Narcissa asked of the young man standing in her doorway.

“I’m not,” he replied. He gave her a pointed look. “And you know I’m not.”

Narcissa raised a sculpted blonde brow, but before she could say anything, he added, “Remove your glamour charms.”

Her other brow joined the first as she unconsciously covered her left hand with her right. “How do you?”

“The red string around my left ring finger,” he held up his hand, “leads straight to yours where it disappears around the base of your left ring finger,” he explained.

Narcissa stood frozen, at a loss of what to say. How could she, a former Slytherin, and a reserved and noble pure-blood witch from one of the Sacred 28 families have a cheeky, reckless, professional Quidditch playing former Gryffindor as her soul mate? And then there was his age. He was twenty years her junior and had his whole life before him, and she? She was a forty-five-year-old divorcee who had been labelled a Death Eater sympathiser. What could she offer him?

“I can’t provide you any children,” Narcissa blurted. The colour drained from her face at her words. “Maybe we should move this conversation inside.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” he agreed.

Narcissa stepped back to allow Oliver Wood into her home. Closing the door behind them, she turned to see him standing at the doorway to her kitchen. She half expected him to be scrutinising her home, but he was watching her with an easy-going smile. That small quirk of his lips had Narcissa unconsciously relaxing.

Her hostess manners kicked in. “Would you like something to drink? I just took the kettle off the heat right before you arrived.”

“Tea would be perfect,” Oliver replied. “And before you ask, I’ll have whatever you were planning to have.”

“The parlour is through that door if you want to have a seat,” Narcissa said, “and I’ll bring the tea in a few moments.”

That easy-going smile returned. “I’ll help.”

A smile of her own tugged at the corners of her lips. “Thank you.”

Oliver stepped back to allow Narcissa to pass him into the kitchen, and he followed her. Stopping next to her at the counter, he reached out and carefully placed his hand on top of hers. “To respond to your earlier comment, right now, I just want to get to know the woman who is my soul mate. If, down the line, we decide we want to have children,” he held up his hand here, stopping her from interrupting him, “we can always find a surrogate.” At Narcissa’s confused look, he explained the process as his older brother and his Muggleborn husband had used a surrogate for their two children. “We have the rest of our lives together to do whatever we want, there is no need to rush into anything at all.”

Narcissa took a few moments to think over everything he had said since she opened her front door. And for the first time since her divorce from Lucius six months ago, Narcissa’s smile reached her eyes. Flicking out her wand from where it had been hidden in her sleeve, Narcissa tapped the tip against the base of her left ring finger.

“ _Finite_.”

The couple watched as the glamour charms she had placed directly on the skin of her finger after she removed her wedding band when her and Lucius’ marriage had been dissolved. Soon the pale skin revealed what she had been hiding since the day Oliver was born. A vibrant red string encircled Narcissa’s finger before connecting with the pale red string that she had seen earlier when Oliver held up his hand.

The short string on his end continued to become a more vibrant red before a flash had them both closing their eyes.

“Look,” Oliver whispered in awe.

Narcissa opened her eyes and looked down to see that the red string was now a glowing silver colour.

After a few seconds, the string connecting their hands faded, leaving behind a light silver band where the red had been moments before.

“Well, I guess we had no choice in rushing that,” Oliver joked.

Grinning, Narcissa shook her head. “No, but as you said, we have the rest of our lives before us now.”

Oliver reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze. “We do.”


End file.
